Stars and Roses
by shadows-at-midnight
Summary: Fem!Spock/Jim. Watch as Jim and Spock find eachother, work together, start a romance and a family all aboard the star ship.
1. Childhood

**Stars and Roses**

**Star Trek 2009**

**Summary: Follow Fem!Spock through childhood and Nero. Watch as she becomes second in command to Jims best friend to the banters with bones to bad missions to death to opening up and things changing ton falling for each other to bonds to hurts to nearly dying to family to everything in between. T for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Star Trek. This was made for entertainment only no profit was made. Please extend my disclaimer to all chapters from here on out.**

**A/N: okay I know it's a little slow but after the next or two chapter, which is in Kirks view point, it will build so just hang on a little bit please. oh and please review even constructive critsisum would be nice.**

Spock. That was the name here parents gave her. Her father had wanted a boy, while her mother was just happy to be having a child and at least tried to give her a name that could be suited for either gender. Through her childhood both of her parents tried to help her but she was so different from both of them that at times they seemed at a loss of what to do. She always knew her parents where at least somewhat proud of her, though her mother was much more expressive of this trait then her father was.

She was one of the youngest yet one of the smartest children in the Vulcan schools. Throughout school she dealt with her peers and even adults questioning and almost tormenting her because of her mixed race, though the children also tormented her on her looks, age, size and that of how smart she was when the adults weren't around.

She was small for her age even for a female; this was because the pregnancy for a Vulcan was slightly longer than a human. Her size came from the fact she was born almost a Vulcan month early which when converted was about two and half weeks in standard time. Her thin frame was leaner than many of her classmates, though she could barely call them that, but she was just as strong as the other males in her age group. Her emotions seem at times uncontrollable at least by the Vulcan standard. She was smart, brilliant even, with an almost identic memory and a mind that could almost get the answer faster than the computer.

Over her childhood Spock overcame so much and the biggest was her mixed raced and the way the others looked down at her because it was considered a disadvantage. But like most things she far exceeded what was expected of her.

Now as the time came for her to continue her education she applied to both Starfleet and the Vulcan Science Academy. Though it was logical to apply to both though many, like her father, did not deem it necessary for her to do so. As it turned out she was accepted to both her choice was made clear when the board members talked about her disadvantage. When this was spoken all she felt was anger, though none of it showed on her face, she came to the decision then and there for she would not and could not associate herself with others that looked down at her, it was illogical to do so. So with all the dignity and properness she possessed at that moment she declined VSA and went to join Starfleet instead.


	2. Starfleet

**Chapter 2: Starfleet**

Spock took classes as fast and as many she could take at one time. Between her little need for sleep, the few friends she had and her smarts, she had more time to study and score high on her assignments.

Nyota was her closes friend in Starfleet, even though Spock was already teaching by the time their paths crossed. Their friendship grew from the first time they met. Soon their friendship stretched over more as Nyota soon was learning Spock's native language and Spock was learning about earth culture from Nyota. Nyota was a smart, strong woman who was one of the few people Spock found that could challenge her which Spock had found was something not many could do.

Spock was in a way brilliant with the Kobayashi Maru making it so that it was in a sense unbeatable but it gave the results if one was ready or could be a captain. It was the first time she felt needed, wanted and the security she needed.

She found her place in the universe.

That was until Kirk showed up in her life and took the Kobayashi Maru not once, not twice but three times. Then he went and beat her test that no one else had been able to. She later found out he had hacked in to change the structure of the test. When she found this out she was angry that he hacked into her system and in awe of him that he was able to hack in at all. At the time she knew it was logical to press charges for what he had done. Little did Spock know that James Tiberius Kirk would change her life forever.


	3. Nero

**Chapter 3: Nero**

When Jim was younger he never imagined being in Starfleet or on the Enterprise. Of course there was that condescending she-Vulcan who was a mini storm all by herself. She was like no one he ever met before, everyone claimed she was a genius and had no emotion only logic, like most Vulcans. Logical his ass, they were driven by emotion just like humans, they were just better at hiding said emotions. Whoever started the rumor that Vulcans had no emotion were wither drunk, high or mentally challenged possibly all three. She might not show it but he doubt that there wasn't some emotion there when she came back from watching her planet destroyed and her mother fall to her death. He knew from the flash in her eyes that she probably felt heartbreak.

Yeah his life was turning even crazier than it had been a few years before or even a few weeks ago. Add in being sent to that dam frozen waste land and running for his life from not one but two aliens that wanted him for a snack.

Then he met an old man from the future claiming to be Spock. Yeah right, Spock was a smart stubborn girl that drove him absolutely crazy ever since he met her. It wasn't until the mind meld thing that the old guy did that Jim realized that what he said was true. Apparently everything had changed including Spock's gender.

On the giant ice ball he has met an engineer who is slightly crazy, an old guy who is someone he knows and a small alien that makes no sense. Now all he has to do is get on a ship going who knows how fast, piss of a girl who just lost everything and take charge of a ship. Oh and let us not forget to stop Nero before he destroys Earth and all other plants because he was a little set out for revenge, yeah his life was crazy.

When Jim found himself on the ship again he knew he was in for a rough time. Add in getting his ass kicked and almost strangled by a skinny Vulcan girl for bad talking her mother. Note to self: never piss off a Vulcan especially Spock.

After the two boarded Nero's ship he had no idea what to expect but it defiantly was not what he got. The girl was fast, nimble and had one hell of an aim. She did that mind meld thing and got all their answers they needed.

When it was all done and over with things actually went smoothly. The Vulcans moved to a new planet that was similar to their old one. Most of the crew got accommodations, he himself was captain, and Spock almost respected him. The last thing he expected was for her to ask to be his first officer. Little did he know that Spock from Vulcan would turn his world upside down.


	4. Beginning

**Chapter 4: Beginning**

**A/N: for all those who have waited and read this story so far. This is where our story truly starts. This chapter has been redone**

Their first month as a crew went better than any of them expected. Then again their first mission was to take out Nero so there wasn't anything much worse than that, or so they thought. The hardest thing that the crew had to do was taking the Vulcans to their new plant. It was going to take the month to get to the new planet, get the Vulcans set up and to make sure everything was going to plan.

Jim was grateful that their ship was one of 16 ships taking all 9,672 Vulcans to their new home. Most of the other ships had limited crew because after this was over they were headed back to Earth for finishing touches and to get crew for them, The Enterprise was the only one to have full crew and a limited number of Vulcans on board. Every single Vulcan was heading to the new planet that they were going to call home, everyone except Spock.

It was on the way to New Vulcan that Jim was walking the halls of the Enterprise after his shift that he heard low voices coming from one of the smaller conference rooms.

"No you will not." a deep masculine voice said.

"Father I have already made up mind. It is Illogic to continue this discussion when it will not change my mind about this situation" a small feminine voice said stubbornly. As soon as Jim heard this voice he knew who the occupants of the room were. He was about to leave and let whatever argument they were having play out when he heard Spock's father speak again.

"Spock this is not up for debate you will come to New Vulcan and you will help us in whatever way is required of you." He said harshly but he was not finished. "It is illogical for you to do anything else. Your place is with your kind not on earth and not with humans. It is also illogical that we are having this discussion at all."

"There is something we can agree upon. Father I have made up my mind, I will stay with Starfleet and on the Enterprise. I will help on New Vulcan until we leave but only until then. I will not leave my obligation to either Starfleet or this crew." She said behind the door that separated her and her father from Jim. "Besides my mother was human and they have shown me something I have never witness before them. Father they have shown acceptance and respect that no Vulcan has ever done. I understand where you come from but first there are few Vulcans my age left and even fewer that can or would bond with me. You do not need me on New Vulcan and my place is and has never been with them, my place is with Starfleet. No, father this discussion is over." She said just before the door open and Spock stepped out followed by her father giving Jim only seconds to find a hiding space.

"Spock" Sarek said.

"Father I will see you tomorrow for breakfast we can, if the need arises, finish this discussion then, though I do not think the results would be any different." She said dipping her head to her father.

Sarek seem to think for a moment before he spoke again. "Very well Spock we shall met tomorrow but do not think this discussion is over." Then Sarek turned and headed for his room on the ship.

Spock sighed shaking her head allowing a few strands to fall from the tight bun she had on top of her head. "Captain you may come out now." She said barley audible.

"How did you know I was here?" Jim asked as he came out from his place behind a corner not far away from where Spock stood looking at him.

"I saw you before you hid Captain but my father did not." she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Spock? When we aren't on duty it is Jim." He said with a smile as she turned around to walk the opposite way her father went.

"Very well… Jim." She said walking away from him.

"So what was that all about? I mean the 'discussion' with your father." Jim said wanting to know about his first officer.

"He wishes for me to return and stay on New Vulcan as you probably over heard." She said.

"But you want to stay here with us." Jim said happily he would hate to lose her after only such a short time together.

"Yes. My father does not see the logic behind my choice though." She said turning into the receation room, which was deserted at this time of night. "May I inquirer something Jim?"

Jim laughed but nodded to her giving her permission to speak her mind.

"Why are you up at such a time it is almost 2 in the morning? You should be in deep sleep by this point yet you are walking the halls."

"I should be asking you the same thing Spock. But to answer your question I don't sleep much all the time and I hate to take the sleeping pills Bones gives me so I can."

"Oh. Well to answer your unasked question I am up because I like this time of day. Most of the crew are asleep and it makes the ship almost quite. My mother use to say that my sprit wanted the peace the night could give me that it could not find in the day." She said softly looking out the window before looking back at Jim from their position beside said window. "The other reason I am up is because we, Vulcans that is, do not need as much sleep as our home world had a much shorter night than earth does. We also must mediate for a short period of time which helps us center, relax and restore ourselves." She explained.

Jim nodded and relaxed in his chair this was the first time the two really got to talk and they both were learning about the other. He wondered what else she hide from the others even Nyota. Maybe just maybe he could help break down that wall between her and everyone else. Besides it was nice to be able to talk to someone that seem to have much of a home life as he did, after all Bones didn't understand and probably would kill him if he woke him up at this time of night.

Spock could not help but wonder how much he did not let others know about him and that if by him telling her things about himself he was letting her in or just needed someone to talk to. Either way what they were to talk about would remain between the two of them. Jim did not know much about her but he was smart and did not seem to hold anything against her.

"Jim?" she asked softly

"Spock?"

"I wished to apologize for my actions when we first met and the mission after that event."

"We've been over this Spock I understand. You know I only did what I did to do what needed to be done."

"Yes I understood and if I had been in your position I would have done the same."

"I think the only thing I did not expect was for you to fight me like that."

"I regret I let my anger control my actions and the loss of control was put on you."

"Hey you had every right to get angry and let it out on me, after all I did provoke you." He said sitting up realizing this was going to be an important discussion.

"My kind does not often let emotion show; only under extreme circumstances do these things occur." She said looking at him. "Also I should have removed myself before it happened."

"It is okay Spock what done is done. We are now on the same side and working together. So let's leave the past behind us and move forward. Besides I think we have a lot we can learn from each other." Jim said with a smile.

"Very well Cap… Jim." Spock said.

The two were silent once more as their thoughts moved from what they were talking about.

"I hoped I had not hurt you too bad during our altercation" she said almost like she was concerned.

"No, but truth be told I don't ever really want to fight you again. You fight better than most guys I know. I know that Vulcans usually don't fight so I got to know how you knew how to fight so well." Jim said

"I was much younger a group of males constantly found some sort of satisfaction in tormenting me. One day they insulted my mother, and well it was to the similar effect as what happened to you except for one difference, you can actually fight back." A soft green flush had moved across Spock's cheeks throughout her story.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "That makes me feel better at least I can fight better than some of your old classmates. So I guess it is a good thing you're on my side now isn't."

"If you wish I could teach you." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Really, you could teach me some of what you did."

Spock nodded. "You would not have my strength but you would be able to hold you own in a fight against me but only if you wish so…" she trailed off but Jim got the idea.

"I would like that actually and then maybe I could show you how we earthlings fight." He said with a charming smile that seemed not to affect her.

"I believe the correct term is that it is a fair trade." She said. It was with his yawn that she nodded. "It is late we both should retire to our quarters to get some rest before our shift." She said standing up.

The two walked down the corridor to their rooms which where across the hall from one another. They usually would not be in the same hall because of their gender but the safety of the ship came first and besides Jim was unorthodox about most of his ship so most of the crew had found where they wanted to sleep. It did not matter the gender as long as each person was respected as they should Jim had no problem with the arrangement. After all Spock wore the male dress code to work because she refused to wear the girls, also many of the females aboard had one in their clothing they had brought aboard for if they need it.

It was over that first week the two set up an almost rutein. If they did not mind the company they would be in the rec room if not no hard feelings were met. It was a few hours before they were to arrive at New Vulcan that Jim found himself restless, also he only had to work half the day so there was not much to do so he did the one thing he could do, he went to Spock.

Spock was in her room when Jim chimed for her. "Yes Captain." She said after she opened her door and was greeted by him.

"I'm not on duty Spock. It is after lunch and we will not be to the planet for another few hours. And I was wondering if you would like to spar with me." Jim asked with a smile, she thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will need to get ready why don't we use the one on level 3 it is smaller and is meant for sparing. We will meet in 10 minutes." She suggested with a nod her partner agreed with a smile Jim left to get ready.

Ten minutes later Jim walked in to see Spock standing in the middle of the matted floor stretching. She was in complete black and bent over with her hands on the floor. "You should let doctor McCoy know what we are doing just in case. I should not like him to jump to conclusions or be caught unaware if one of us should end up hurt." She said while she continued to stretch Jim called McCoy to let him know what was going on.

Five minutes later while both Spock and Jim stretched McCoy skidded to a halt inside the room. "What the hell are you two doing?" he practically screeched.

"Doctor I believe it is ovouse we our stretching at the moment" Spock said not noticing how the doctor was turning red.

"Bones chill we are going to spar. That's why I called you, so you would know."

Bones looked between the two before glaring at Spock's back as she stretched her arms out. "Thanks for that. If she hadn't almost killed you the last time I might not be so against it." Bones hissed out to Jim.

Spock did not let his words affect her but Jim thought they might under the surface. "Bones relaxed I trust Spock to not do it again. Besides this time I have not insulted her mother. Also she is going to be teaching me just like I will be teaching her. Bones there aren't many people here that can give me a run for my money and she is the only one that won't hold back just because I am her captain." Jim said trying to calm Bones down.

"Doctor McCoy please let us do this. The captain is restless and asked me to help with that with one of the ways I know how. We called you to let you know in case of injury to either one of us. Besides today I was going to show him how to block nothing more." Causing Jim to pout behind her back. "Also I think it is a good idea for the captain to learn to defend himself better before we have any dangerous missions. He does know how to fight but his style and thinking is more set for a bar then that of an hostile alien race that would like to sacrifice him to whatever higher power the believe in." she said.

McCoy couldn't help but laugh at what Spock said. It was true Jim could handle himself in a bar but give him to a pissed off alien chick and he failed epically. Jim was denying everything and all it took was a pointed look from Spock to shut him up. 'Maybe' Leonard thought 'maybe having her around isn't such a bad thing after all especially considering she seem to handle him pretty well, and he listens to her… he never listens to me.' McCoy found himself back in a corner as Spock and Jim started.

It took fifteen minutes of the two fighting before Spock stopped them and presided to show Jim what he was doing wrong in order to block her attacks thorough the rest of the next 45 minutes or so Jim got better at blocking her attacks and anticipating her next move. At the end Spock stopped them both and went to McCoy for him to check them over. Jim only had a few burses on him so McCoy suspected that Spock had pulled her punches during this match.

It was after the doctor left that the two talked again. "You are a fast learner." She said.

"Maybe I just got a good teacher." Jim said before he notices something. "Hey your wearing gloves. Why?"

"Jim you know Vulcans have touch telepathy." Spock got a nod in response as she removed them and walked down the hall to the transporter. "I find it easier to considerate on what I am doing if I cannot read someone's thoughts or emotions. I thought you might also appreciate the gesture at the very least when I would be touching you more than usual." Jim nodded he understood what she was doing.

"Thank you" he said before heading to his room to shower and change before they arrive at the planet that would be New Vulcan and to help start peperations for the next two and a half weeks.

It was over the next two and a half weeks that all of the crew on the ships as well as the Vulcans helped start up what would now be home to them. Houses were built and food was started up, it would take a while but the Vulcans would soon be able to do much on their own like they use to.

It was the day before they were to leave that Jim watched as a very irritated Spock, well as much as she allowed herself to show, walked down the hall of the Enterprise. It was 3 in the morning and Jim wasn't ready for sleep but maybe that would be a good thing.

"Spock. Hey wait up." Jim said trying to catch up to his first officer. With his second command she stopped and waited for him. "Hey are you okay?"

"I am in perfect health Captain." Spock said continuing to walk down the corridor.

"You know what I mean. You have been on earth long enough to know the expression. Also I've talk to you quite-a-bit these last few weeks to know for sure that you know exactly what I mean when I ask you that." Jim said looking at Spock before remembering the few words her and her father had exchanged the last few weeks. "Would this have anything to do with you dad?" Jim asked but not demanding an explanation.

"Yes. My father wishes me to stay here. He wishes and demands I stay here to help." She said making it hard for Jim to figure out her emotions she was hiding. Over the last few weeks he had gotten fairly good at reading her but now it was like she was a closed book again.

"Ah the old, you need to stay here for the good of you kind, speech again." Jim shook his head how Spock's dad could not let her leave was beyond him but then again she was one of less than 10,000 Vulcans to live now so maybe he just wasn't seeing everything. "So what was his argument this time, your too smart to be around us, your too Vulcan to stay here, or maybe it's you are not strong enough to be in Starfleet. I can vouch for all of those. You see things that the others don't, you are way smarter than the rest of us aboard here, you help us not use our emotions to guide us, and I can personally say you are stronger than the rest of us by a long shot both emotional and strength…"

"No Cap… Jim the reasons are not those. Yes they were part of his argument but they were not his main point. Now if you do not mind I need to mediate before tomorrow." She said interrupting him.

"Oh okay Night Spock." Jim said not excepting her to interrupt him or for her to respond.

"I believe the term is Good Night Jim." She said looking at him before heading to her room and locking herself in.

Spock sighed she had not wished to take her frustration out on Jim but he had a way of getting under her skin like no other. It was not Jims fault that her father and her were on opposites sides of their current disagreement. Nor was it Jim's fault that she did not wish to discusses what this last argument was about. She would have to apologize to Jim in the morning for now she needed to meditate so that her emotions were not as transparent nor would she let them cloud her judgment any longer.

Jim sighed as he walked away from the closed door of his first officer. He had not expected her to be so frustrated and he certainly never expected her to snap at him, but then again maybe he should have after all her privet life was none of his business. He knew their friendship was tedious at best but he had hoped that she knew she could trust him. He would have to talk to Nyota if he wanted any answers the involved his first officer.

The next day Jim did not expect the apology that left Spock's lips first thing in the morning before she headed down to the planet one last time to say goodbye to her father and make sure everything was ready on the planet.

As the crew left the new home planet for the Vulcans Jim wondered if they would ever see it again. He also wondered what was up for them next as they were heading towards a star system on the opposite side of the galaxy.

None of the crew knew what was going to happen next or where their missions were going to take them next. Nor did any of them know about the adventure that was about to unfold of them all or the path that they were going to travel. None of them knew that the friendship that had started less than a month ago was going to lead them along a journey that would rewrite their futures and all their lives forever.


	5. Wet

**Chapter 5: Wet**

**A/N: Thank you to all that have read, fav., alerted and reviewed to this story. There is a reason that I wrote this story. 1. I have read some fem! Kirk story but no Fem! Spock stories. The 2****nd**** reason I wrote this is other having romance in it is I thought Spock need to be a little more femininity for it to work so with that this story was born. Another thing is Chapter 4 has been edited. Any way on to the story.**

"Captain. We're almost at the planet." Sulu said from his set at the controls.

"Good, Spock what is the readings of the planet." Jim said turning to face the young Vulcan.

"It is a water planet with less than 86% of the planet covered in water. The air is breathable. There appears to have only small mammals, amphibians and marine, all which are in small quantity. No humanoid beings on the scanners. The planet is approximately 52.48% smaller then Earth." She said without so much looking up from her screens.

"So it's about half the size of earth." The southern voice of McCoy said.

This time Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Doctor I Believe I Just said that." She said before looking back at the screens as Bones growled at her direction. "We are 7.31 minutes from orbit Captain."

"Good Bones, Spock, Sulu you're with me. Scotty you have the Com. And have two security officers meet us in the transporter room." Jim said going to the turbo lift followed by the other three that would accompany him on the mission.

Once the door had closed Bones turned to Jim. "You don't really expect me to beam down with you, Jim?" Bones asked. He had always hated going planet side, he was still questioning himself about choosing to stay on the ship.

"Yes I do Bones." Jim said. "Besides who knows what's down there."

"That is precisely my point Jim we don't know what is down there what am I going to do down there?" Bones said while Sulu smirked at the two just being themselves.

"Cool it Bones it's no big deal. We are just going down from an hour maybe two, come back up, and review what we found. We'll send it to Starfleet so they can figure out what they want to do. We will be out of orbit by the end of the day." Jim said confidently.

"Yeah and where do I come in? I understand the security for the protection from whatever is down there. Sulu is going for the plant life and Spock is Science Officer. Actually let me rephrase that, where do you and I come in?" Bones asked.

"Ah you got to let the Captain have some fun time." Sulu said knowing very well that it would irritate the Doctor further.

"Shut it Sulu or your next physical might involve a prostate exam." Bones said glaring at him. Both the statement and the Doctors expression told him that McCoy was not kidding around. "Just tell me Jim, why do we both have to go frolicking along the lilies on this planet."

"Come on Bones where's you sense of adventure." Jim asked smiling widely.

"I left it back on the shuttle I first met you on. If I had known back then what you would get us into I would have turned around and gotten on another ship or just stay have stayed." Bones snapped out.

"Ahhhh. You hurt my feelings Bones." Jim said with a fake pout on his lips. Knowing that Bones really didn't mean what he said.

"You know I really hate you sometimes." Bones said as the lift stopped on their floor. A nurse was standing by with his hypo bag and the others equipment was in the storage room next to the transporter room.

As the entered the transport room Spock finally spook. "I believe Doctor that the reason Jim wants to come is this would be our official first expletory mission, your human curiosity drives him to want to know the lay of the land so to speak. Also I do not think the Captain would allow the first landing party to leave the ship without him. You of course are valuable to the mission, if one of us is allergic to anything or injured in any way you would be of much help. Also considering Jim is coming along and we know so little about the planet it is wise to have a trained medical doctor with us in case we cannot get back to the ship fast enough." She said strapping her tri-corder around her neck and then getting on the platform. The two security guards exchange a confused look but followed her up on to the platform.

"Thank you Spock." Jim said with a smile that told everyone that he just won something and in this case it was he beat Bones about why he should come on the mission.

"There is no reason to thank me Captain." Spock said as the others joined the trio on the pad already. "I was simple stating the facts." She said seriously.

Jim chuckled and the others smiled at her easy statement. "Energize" Jim said sending the six of them to beam down to the planet's surface.

As the six landed in the middle of a plain covered in blue grass and things that looked like purple dandelions. For the first few minutes it was quite as the team spread out from a jester from Jim and served the planet.

"Captain I think I found something." Sulu's voice rang out across the flat ground to the others.

As Jim approached Sulu and one of the security guards he noticed two things one the group had divided in to 3 groups and that there was a cave not far to Sulu's left.

"What have you got Sulu?" Jim asked as he came up beside the other man.

"I don't know. It's coming from the caves below. It seems to be some kind of mineral deposit." Sulu said looking at Jim his eyes sparkling; Jim already knew the unasked question.

"Spock." Jim yelled when he spotted his first officer coming towards him bringing an ashen face security officer behind her. Jim couldn't help but chuckle and then ask her, "So Spock why is Fankern looking like that?"

"I believe Captain that Ensign Fankern is, as you would say, scared of me." She said.

"Ah and why is that?"

"He asked why I was here, considering I am a female and Vulcan. I simply told him that I as was first officer and science office I had every right to be here. I also told him just because I was female did not mean I was incapable of doing anything by myself, I do after all know how to protect myself and others probably better than he does. When I told him this he was not happy and implied that the only reason I was in my position was I was in earth terms sleeping my way up. I of course calmly explained to him my qualifications to him and said that if he ever implied anything along those lines to me again I would go against my nature and rip out his tough, shove it down his throat and then send him out an air lock." Spock replied not noticing the looks the others were giving her as she walked over to Sulu and looked at his scanners.

McCoy looked slightly horrified, the young female Ensign had a look of admiration, Sulu was shocked and Fankern was still looking like his life was flashing before his eyes.

Jim couldn't help but smile Spock was not someone you wanted to mess with, he did have firsthand experience in that department. He knew that Spock really wouldn't do what she said, at least he didn't think so, but she might send him to the brig or train him herself. Whatever she did we would either have to have no idea it was happening at all or know everything, and be able to hide it if necessary. But he had to admit that Spock was smart and creative like no one he had ever met; she gave him himself a run for his money. He wondered due to her reaction if she had been told this by others, or at least something similar. Jim sighed it looked like he would have a discussion with a few people about the way the men acted to the ladies under his command. He did not like having his men and women put down based on anything. Maybe he could get the help of…

"Captain, Mr. Sulu and I have checked and double check the scanners." Spock's voice brock Jims train of thought.

"There are no life forms in the caves. I would like to get a sample for Starfleet of the mineral down there." Sulu said.

"Jim I don't think that's a good idea. We have no idea what is down there or the dangers." Bones said beside him.

"Actually Captain I would like I chance to look down there. It might tell us something about the planet and the life that lives here." The other Ensign said.

"What is your name Ensign?" Jim asked he was learning all the names and considering he did not recognize her.

"My name is Rachel Smithens." She said softly.

Seeing the confused look on her captains face Spock spook again. "She was assigned before we went to New Vulcan. Her Brother Mark Higgins was one of the men we lost in the battle with Nero. Her husband is one of the biologists on the ship. Rachel herself studied Anthropology of different planets in the academy." Spock said.

"Oh. Smithens I should have known." Jim muttered under his breath so only Bones and Spock heard him. "Very well we will go in. Sulu take you plants back to the ship. Fankren help him. The rest of you are with me we are heading to the caves."

"And why I'm I coming?" Bones asked as the group of four made their way to the entrance of the cave.

"Because Bones I want you to. Plus if we get hurt you can say I told you so."

"Yeah, if we live long enough for you to hear it." Bones grumbled.

"Do not worry Doctor McCoy" The young Ensign said. "I'm sure that you will have you chance to tell the captain you were right if anything happens." She continued before she passed by the doctor to follow Jim who had disappeared a moment before.

An hour later the group found themselves deep in the cave only minimal light from their lite sticks showed them the way. A small tremble of the earth made the crew stop.

"Jim I think it best if we leave." Bones said

"I must agree with the Doctor Captain. The floor and ceiling seem to be very unstable. I believe we should turn back before another tremble like the one we just had traps us inside here." Spock said.

"You two worry too much." Jim said with a smile that was not quite believable.

"Captain I would like to see further down." Rachel said already moving down the path way that had almost a sheer drop to one side of the tunnel they were traveling.

Jim shrugged and gestured to the others to follow. It was then that another tremble sent the ground shifting under their feet. Bones fell to the ground while Rachel slid down the pathway to the next flat surface.

"Ensign Smithens are you okay?" Jim said letting his voice carry down to her.

"Yes Captain."

"Can you get up?"

"I think so."

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Spock said softly to the man behind her. She reached down to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine Spock." Bones replied as Spock helped him to his feet

"You are putting more weight on you left foot, which suggest you are not. Also I find that most humans us the word fine when they are not." she said.

Bones was about to respond when another tremble this time stronger cased the floor to shift beneath them sending them all down the shaft.

Coughs and a sneeze signified that they had all survived the fall to the bottom of the cavern. As the dust cleared the four stood up shakily, though they all showed injury of some kind. Bones was now completely off his right foot and relying on the wall beside him and Spock's shoulder to keep him up right. Jim's upper left arm had a long ragged gash traveling down it. Rachel's hands and knees were scrapped up. No one noticed the green blood soaking her side.

"Doctor I would suggest you sit down until we find a way out of this cave." Spock said before helping McCoy sit down.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Bones said glaring at Jim.

"I know Bones. Now I just need to find a way out." Jim said muttering the second part under his breath.

"Captain let me see your arm." Spock said standing up and noticing the blood starting to soak his sleeve.

"Not now Spock." Jim waved her off.

"On the contrary I would suggest you let me clean it up. It will pain you less and you will be 78.9% more like to be able to find a way out of the cave." She said standing in front of him.

"Can't fight that logic." Jim said with a sigh and stopped moving around to let her look at his arm.

"It would not be wise to fight me on this issue besides Doctor McCoy will agree and Ensign Smithens can look for the 1.3 minutes it will take me to finish looking at your injury and wrap it if you stop moving." Spock said gapping hold of Jims wounded arm.

Jim hissed as Spock sprayed antibacterial and then wrapped his arm in a strip of cloth that came from her undershirt. "Thanks" he said after she was done as he stretched his arm to see what his movement.

"Captain?" the other female asked

"What?" Jim said looking to see if there was anything they could do to get out.

"It is just will anyone come for us?"

"They won't come until they know they can't reach us and then they will wait half an hour before they come to get us." Jim said.

"So how much time do we have?" She asked Jim didn't know the answer and looked at Spock.

"We have 13.32 minutes before they come planet side. If they have an idea of where we are it will take another 6.89 minutes for them to find us. The rest depends on where we are and if they can reach us with little to no trouble." Spock said. "The total amount of time for them to find us is about 20.2 minutes. But like I said there are numerous factors to account for but that is the closes I can get without knowing all the contributing factors." Spock said looking up at the wall seeing if she could see a hand hold, even if only one of them could get out it would cut the time they were trapped down in the caves down.

Bones shifted trying to get comfortable on the hard floor as the other two looked at the walls and Spock crunched down to the floor.

A soft string of words in Vulcan made the three other occupants look at the only one who could say those words.

"Spock?" Bones said wondering what she said but also knew better than to ask.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked not knowing any better.

"What is it?" Jim asked he was the only one who had an idea of what she said.

"The ground is damp but the walls are dry. If my hypothesis is right we are in trouble." She said looking at Jim who was shocked at the statement.

"Wait what does that mean?" Rachel asked not getting it and even Bones was slightly confused.

"If I am thinking the same thing as Spock then I have to agree we are in trouble." Jim responded looking at Spock who had not moved but nodded so only Jim could see it in the limited light they had.

"Dimmit Jim just tell us what's going on." Bones said slightly pissed off

"When the last tremble came it opened the wall a little. Since the planet is mostly water I think the opposite side of this wall has water. Anyway if it opens up any more this whole cavern could flood and there is a good chance that we will drown before the crew can save us."

"The Captain is correct in my thinking. Judging by the rate the water is coming in at it will reach 3 feet in about 6.3 minutes." She said slowly rising up.

"Shit" Bones said trying to stand up causing Jim and Spock to move beside him to help him up. Rachel moved closer to the trio as the water started coming in faster.

In less the 3 minutes it was halfway up their legs. 6 minutes after Spock first noticed the water it was to their waist. Each minute that passed the water flooded the cave more and faster than the moment previously.

"Spock how much time do we have till the crew get here?" Jim said they could hear each other since the water wasn't splashing around.

"If they follow what they are supposed to and they find us relatively quickly…" she said

"Spock the number, how long do we have?" Jim yelled glaring at his fist officer.

"They will not reach us for at least another 12 minutes at least and by the time they find us will have been swimming for about 8 minutes." Spock said answering her captain as best as she could.

Jim sighed this was not good they were going to be soaking wet in freezing cold water. Rachel was the shortest of them all and would be needing to swim soon and Bones would be unable to swim for long with his ankle. The only two that would have the least problems would be himself and Spock. The water was rising up their chests.

"Okay I know this a stupid thing to ask but do you all know how to swim?" Bones asked looking at the two girls. "I know Jim can but what about you two?"

"Yes, though it has been over 3 years since I have had to rely on that skill." Spock said her body was already shaking for reasons the others couldn't figure out why.

"I know how. I was on my high school swim team." Rachel said.

"Well something seems had to go right." Bones said to Jim, who chuckled.

The group fell silent as they all got ready for the fight they would have to survive. Less the 2 minutes later they all found themselves swimming only the sound of moving water and chattering of teeth could be heard. They had ran out of light and now had to rely on their other senses to stay close to one another.

Minutes passed as the four tried to keep their heads above the rising freezing water even as their muscles tighten due to the cold and their movements slowed.

Jims mind was fading until a sharp slap across the back of his head brought him back. "Okay who was that?" he said

"Sorry captain for kicking you." Rachel said.

"That wasn't Jim you kicked" Bones growled at the young woman.

"You were starting to fade" Spock said softly so only Jim heard her.

"It's okay Spock at least we know that everyone is okay." Jim said chuckling at the arguing pair beside him.

"Yes though it would better if they were silent. I would be more likely to hear the crew coming for us." She said.

"Hey you two quite Spock said she might be able to hear the crew coming." Jim said knowing if he stated it like that the other two would be quite. The two quite down almost instantly as Spock listened to the sounds around and blocking out what she knew was of little importance to getting them out.

Minutes ticked by until a sound was heard softly above them. Spock nudged Jim, "The crew is close."

Together the four raised their voices to gain to attention of the few people that came for them. A light from above them that told the small group that they had been found.


	6. Dry

**Chapter 6: Dry**

**A/N: Okay 2 and a half things 1. sorry so long for update I have a class that has been going to It will be done in about a week or two then I am able to write more. 2. thanks to all those that have liked this story, truthfully I never thought it would get these many poeple so thank you to all those that have read and want to read this. 2 1/2 sorry it is so short promise they will get longer.**

The light hit the water bringing light to the dark.

"Kaptain" Chekov voice filled the cavern echoing off the walls

"Chekov" Kirk said making sure he hadn't hit his head on something which was very likely to have happened.

"Sulu, Uhura, ah… Fankern, I found them." Chekov called to the rest of the rescue team. A moment later 3 other figures came into view beside the young man. There was mumbled words, gasping and a few choice words that came out of the groups months. It was Fankern that finally called down to the group in the water.

"Captain are you and the others okay?" the Security guard asked.

"Fankern we are swimming in freezing cold water. How do you think we are doing" McCoy yelled up at the man. "We are cold, wet and hurt… so just get us out of here." McCoy finished before grumbling under his breath.

"We're sending down a rope" Uhura said a moment before a rope dropped in front of the group.

"Rachel you first." Jim said grabbing hold of the rope.

"Why?" the young woman asked coming up beside him.

"You're the lightest of the four of us and are mostly uninjured, besides Spock, if you go first you can help the rest of us up." He said loping the rope around her so she could be pulled up.

McCoy looked at Spook once Rachel was up a ways. "You know I can now see why he irritates you, Fankern irritates me."

The statement caused Jim to smile but it was Spock's statement that caused him to laugh.

"Doctor I do not get irritated." The dark eyed Vulcan said to McCoy.

"Of course you don't" McCoy muttered under his breath while glaring at the young woman. Jim could feel the tension fill the cavern after that statement as the two practically tried to kill each other with one look, he had no idea what to do to distracted his two best friends from whatever was going on in those massive brains of theirs. As luck would have it the robe can down not a moment too soon or in Jims case not a moment too late.

"Spock" Jim said hoping to distracted the two from whatever silent argument they were having.

"Yes Captain." Spock voice was softer as she looked at Jim.

"Your turn" Jim said with a small grin as he held up the rope.

"Of course Captain." She said quickly moving closer to him without so much as a look back to McCoy. She took the rope and quickly wrapped it around her chest. Jim helped adjust the strong rope when he noticed that it was hitting too high on her back and sides. A small gasp came from the Vulcans lips at the soft touch on her side.

"Spock?" Jim asked unsure what he did to cause the Vulcan to make such a noise.

"It is of no consequence" Spock said before sending a signal up the rope for the others to start pulling her up.

Jim looked at Bones as she passed the light in their field of vision. "Bones you don't think she was hurt do you?"

Bones sighed and nodded. "I think she was. My limited knowledge of Vulcan physiology she's not supposed to be sensitive to touch, at least not there." McCoy said and Kirk nodded at his response just as the rope fell between them. Since the water was still rising the distance wasn't as far as a few minutes before.

Silently Jim helped tie the rope round McCoy and then signaled the others to lift the doctor up. Jim sighed as his mind whirled with the new knowledge in his head, it looked like another person was added to the list of people he would need to talk to when he got back on the ship.

When he saw the rope he just hope that nothing else went wrong and he would be on the ship with his crew soon. As he got to the ledge everyone was on he grabbed Sulu's hand who helped him get all the way on to the ledge. Jim let go of Sulu's hand and fell to his hands and knees and a blanket was put over his back and shoulders.

Jim sat back on his heels and pulled the blanket closer trying to get use to the warmth now that he was out of the water. Jim took a moment of the calm silence to serve everyone. Uhura was helping Rachel to dry off. Sulu and Chekov were trying to help Bones up the sloop. Fankern was missing probably calling the Enterprise. The last person he took time to survey was Spock, who held her blanket close to her body even though he body was shaking terribly.

Rachel and Uhura started up after and Jim was able to walk next Spock on the way up the short distance it would take them to get to the surface and able to beam aboard the star ship in orbit above them.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked softly. All he got was a small nod from the girl next to him. Jim sighed knowing he would have to state it differently for her to answer him. "Spock you are injured, I just don't know how, and you are shivering. So tell me what is wrong." Jim said trying to sound like a friend and a commanding officer at the same time and not succeeding very well but the fact a soft voice answered him told him he must have done something right.

"When I fell I scraped up my side I cannot tell you how bad because I have not examined it nor am I able to tell because of the water."

"The water?" Jim asked unsure of how it would affect her or if it was similar to him.

"The water seemed to numb most of my body from its normal standers. It was also cold much colder then I should be in which also seems to have made part of my mind work slower than it should be." She responded her teeth chattering making Jim realize how cold she must be to be making those noises.

Jim was about to say something when the two stepped out of the cave and were almost immediately beamed aboard the Enterprise.

The team was whisked away from the transport pads to the medical bay before any of them could say even a word.

It was hours later Jims arm was healed, Bones was told to stay off his ankle for a good two or three days for his ankle to recover, Rachel was already back in her quarters with her husband and Spock was just getting out of the Med Bay after having to be warmed up from the extreme change in temperature that she went through down on the planet.

Jim smiled at her as she made her way in to the recreation room and then over to him.

"Captain." She said dipping her head before sitting down across from him at the table.

"It's Jim Spock. I am not to be on duty for another day or so just to make sure I'm okay and we will be out in the middle of space for a few days."

"Of course I just got finished talking to Mr. Sulu about where we are going next he said we are waiting on orders from Starfleet for our next assignment." She said looking at the chess board at the table beside them.

"You know how to play?" Jim asked hopefully. On the ship there were a few types of people regarding chess. There was about half the crew that did not know how to play 3D chess. Then about 3/4 of what was left over that knew a little bit to play the game. Out of every one he played he had yet really found himself to challenge him at the game.

"I do Cap… Jim" she said. "If you wish to play I would be happy to play you. I have heard you are very good at this game but you seem both to get bored and not have a challenge when you play the game," she said as the two began setting up the pieces from the previse game that was played.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jim said sitting behind the white pieces.

"Then I hope to give you that kind of challenge." Spock said she had learned the game when she was little but there were few people who made her think through any kind of strategy.

The two fell silent as they moved their pieces and found out they were actually fairly evenly matched even though they each had their own style of playing. As the game presided they drew a couple of people that would see how the game was going at different times. The game eventually came to a draw both put into stalemates.

Jim smiled at Spock as they set up the pieces for another game. "You want to play again?" he asked.

**Love to hear your thoughts so review or messege me please even those people that dont have accounts on this sight (I know your out there) stay tune for the next chapter. those guys and gals never seem to get a break. bye for now shadows at midnight out.**


End file.
